


Darkiplier dear how are you

by lokasennascribe



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Cannibalism, Creepy, Dark, demonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: Dark shows up and he needs Jack to become something new.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack had come for a visit to L.A.. Matt and Ryan had tried to get him to stay in a hotel but Jack wanted to ‘fuel the flames’ by staying at Marks house. Matt and Ryan couldn’t say anything about it, because they had no reason to even ward Jack off. They just felt something strange around Mark. It had taken Months but they finally saw it. Little things. Like the way his head tilted when Matt and Ryan discussed news reports about murders. How he was unfazed when Matt had splashed blood from a raw meat package all over the kitchen. How his smile seemed different when he talked about a horror game. Not just those things either.

The atmosphere, it reeked with a lust that made a person gag. The kind of lust that you saw on a screen, the kind that shown serial murderers.

So they had moved out. Mark didn’t seem to mind, only asked if they would help edit his videos still. Of course they agreed.

But back to Jack. The Irishman had laughed off their warning, which had been placed out like a joke in the first place, and stayed with Mark. They could tell Jack just wanted to see tumblr explode with fangirls and raunchy art any way. So they let him go, but they also might have slipped a crucifix into his suit case.

~~

Mark watched Jack unpack from the door way. They where chatting and just hanging out, but Mark could feel it. His gut twisting and just KNOWING. He wasn’t dumb like he so often acted. He knew he was probably insane, but he also knew he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was really a very organized person, very meticulous. He rarely did things late or was off schedule. Well except for uploads. He MADE himself upload on off times. He would sleep in late or say he was going to record and sleep instead. Why? Well he stayed up most nights.

He would stalk the streets, or hail a cab and ride into the next town. He would watch young ladies stumble out of bars, unknowingly being followed. He would tear them to pieces and laugh well doing it. He would initiate fights with other men just for an excuse to snap their jaw out of its place. He would stalk prey and leave it in a pool of its own blood.

He became addicted to the colour red. Which is why he had dyed his hair. He didn’t want to disappoint the millions of people that followed him. He wanted to get better.

But the hair only curbed his appetite. He still wanted that crunch, that smooth slice of blade into flesh. He NEEDED it. But he was alone in that.

Which is where Jack comes in. Jack was his friend, his best friend. He had even said he never wanted Mark to go through anything alone, ever. So he MUST not want his to have this alone either. Well, if Mark was honest ( which he wasn’t) he would admit he was twisted. Matt and Ryan had left, and he knew why. Their sideways glances had been showing. But he didn’t care. They could leave, as long and he gained someone else.

Jack was jabbering on about Uncharted when Mark regained focus.

“How about diner?” Mark interrupted. Jack snapped his head to Mark, eyes wide and apologetic

“Sorry, I was ramblin’ wasn’t I?” He laughed sheepishly. Mark shrugged. He didn’t know how to do this. He had done it once before. Convinced a young woman to kill her boyfriend with him, but he had seduced her. She had looked so lovely with that crazed look and splatter with blood. But Mark had killed her anyway. She WOULD have talked. But Jack won’t. Jack would NEVER sell Mark out for the world.

“How does burgers sound?” Mark asked. Jack groaned in disgust.

“Are ya TRYIN’ to make me American and fat?” Jack joked. Mark frowned.

“First, racist! Second, I am not trying to make you anything a'tall Jackaboy.” ‘Except maybe make you crazy’ Mark thought. Jack stuck his tongue out and rushed around, trying to find a phone book to order food.

~~

Jack thanked the delivery boy, which made Mark grind his teeth. The boy held Jack’s attention. Mark grabbed the boy arm before he could walk away.

“Hay, I think I just hear my neighbors dog get loss. Go around that way so it doesn’t see you. It can get mean sometimes.” Mark smiled, pointing towards the garage. Knowing the boy would probably hug the wall. Which meant he would get scratched by the tiny blades Mark had slotted into the bricks. The blades where lined with poison.

“Ah, thanks man.” The kid seemed so happy to have meet them, which hurt, but didn’t. Mark couldn’t care less, Jack had smiled and laughed with the boy. HIS Jack didn’t need anyone else.

~~

For protesting so much Jack devoured his food quicker than he opened it. Mark didn’t eat, just sat there and watch Jack shounen his face full. Mark had gotten him a cup of water, with a few more 'additions’ to it. He slid it over to HIS friend and watched the other male gulp it down, then make a face is disgust.

“Ah that was salty!” The Irishman yelled. Mark feigned surprise.

“Oh sorry. I used a cup earlier to gather salt when Chica split it. Must have been that one.” Mark laughed at Jacks face.

“Ew man!” Jack laughed through the disgust. Mark simply chuckled.

“Yeah sorry.” Mark dipped his head down. Jack shrugged.

“No problem. Hay how come you haven’t eaten?” Jack asked, taking another bite. Mark shrugged and was saved from answering by Chica. She wanted to be let out. Mark sighed in relief. He had almost answered with ’ The real meal comes later.’

~~

The drugs began to kick in a few minutes later. When Jack had snuggled down into the couch to play a game with Mark. Mark had sat within reasonable distance of HIS friend. He noticed jacks eyes begin to roll around, wanting to shut.

“Hay Jack, remember the salty water?” Mark whispered. Jack looked up, just barely sleepy, but enough for Mark to start. “I lied. I actually put something in your drink. It induces sleep.” Mark spoke casually. “It’s a common date rape drug picked it up off a boy who’s pockets I went through.” Mark glanced over at the now shocked looking Jack.

“W-what the heck Merk? A-are ye sayin’ ye d-drugged meh?” Jack questioned. Mark smiled and nodded, humming in approval.

“Yep!” Mark exclaimed joyfully. “Sure did.” He purred as he set down his controller and stood up. He turned to the weakened man besides him and leaned over, one arm on the couch back and the other on the green haired males knee.

“W-why?” Jack had tears in his eyes. Mark smiled softly, yes, this was VERY nice.

“Because, you are the only one I want. But you won’t listen. Unless I make you. So I needed you to take a nap. So sleep now Jackaboy. You’ll need your rest.” Marks voice sounded toxic, even to himself. Jack unwilling obeyed.

~~

Mark had long ago learned that using rope to tie up his victims didn’t work as well as chains. So he had used this on Jack. Sure they pinched and where cold, but they where not able to be cut or undone easily. This Jack woke up in chains. His top half was bare, not only of clothes, but if hair too. His chest, stomachs, and arms had been shaved.

“What the bloody hell?” Jack whispered. Mark chuckled.

“Sorry, body hair gets in the way on a knife. Makes the blade bounce instead of glide.” Mark explained in a conversational tone. Jack flinched away.

“Why would you need that?” Jack asked, voice already taunt with fear. Mark chuckled as he picked up a scalpel from the rolling table. He smiled at Jack as he usually did, but he saw in HIS friends eyes the fear.

“All the better to cut you with my dear.” He purred.

(there ya go. I have sinned and need Jesus!!!)

 

 


	2. Let me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2, with two different versions

(this is very dark, includes cannibalism. Please don’t let me write another Darkiplier thing again. I am literally sure even Satan wouldn’t write this! I can’t believe I wrote this!!)

Jack had long ago stopped caring. He was sure his body would never heal properly. His stomach was riddled with cuts and stitches.

Mark hadn’t stuck to the scalpel. He used an offset deli knife that had teeth on it. That had torn and chopped. He had even found a sewing kit and had stitched a 'corset’ into the flesh of the stomach. Jack had been drenched in ice cold salt water, stinging him and freezing him. He was pretty sure he lost his voice twenty minutes in.

He had his head tucked into his chest, just breathing as Marks hands wrapped gauze and ace bandages around his torso.

“You’re so pretty in red.” Mark whispered harshly into Jacks ear. The Irishman didn’t even have the energy to flinch away. Mark just smiled at that. “I will be back pet, I have a recording to do.”

then with that Jack was alone. Freezing cold, in a dark basement. His arms where chained to a pole in the very middle of the room, so he could only sit there. He wondered what everyone else was doing, would they notice he was gone? Would Mark make up some lie? Why was this happening?

 

~~

 

Mark sang through his intro.

“Hello everybody, my names Markiplier and this is a vlog!” Mark smiled happily. “Now, this is for both mine and Jacks channel because he is SUPER sick. We like- okay. We ordered burgers and he got food poisoning from it. We went to the doctor and everything, he just needs to ride it out, nut like, its bad~” he laughed, “ like really bad. But yeah, He is gonna be fine. Don’t worry.” Mark smiled, looking up towards the stairs, out of shot. “SEAN GO BACK TO BED!” He yelled, trying to make it look like the Irishman had gotten up. He stood and walked out of shot. Then he sat back down.

“So yeah. Sorry guys. But that’s all. See ya in the next video.” Mark waved and shut off the camera. He sighed as he began editing.

He needed people to believe this. He knew Matt and Ryan wouldn’t. He even knew that they might get some others to come down to LA and try to check on Jack. But he knew this would buy him some time. He needed only a few days. He would bring Jack to the brink of insanity, then he would shove him over the cliff. He smirked as he watched the videos upload.

He pushed himself away from the computer and stalked back down to the basement. Jack hadn’t moved a muscle.

“Jack~.” He whispered, kneeling down in front of the male. Jack looked up at him. Mark smiled softly and brushed his cheek with his knuckles.

“Please stop.” Jack sounded weak. Mark only smiled and leaned down to skim his nose against the soft flesh of Jacks neck.

“I could. But what fun would that be?” Mark asked, and before Jack could answer, snapped his teeth down on the skin of the Irishmans neck. Jack screamed.

 

~~

 

Mark sat on the ground, right in front of his masterpiece. Jack was now bandaged all up his arms and his shoulders. Mark had decided that Jack would look very pretty with a pattern of his scars. He had drawn it out with a permanent marker then had taken a filet knife and skinned the patter right off Jacks body. It had been of little birds that created one large crow in the middle of his back. They started on his arms down to his back. From his elbows down was simply fully skinned off. Jack hadn’t made a sound after that. Mark loved thew sight of it. Jack, limp and unmoving, only his wrapped chest heaving in breaths. Mark reached forward and brushed Jacks hair backwards. His eyes where open, but unblinking.

The red haired male smirked, this was the moment he needed. He grabbed a small, cherry scented candle and lit it, setting it just in front of Jack. He leaned forward and whispered words, dark dark words, into Jacks hair. The man jolted a few time before he sucked in a breathe and his head jerked backwards. Mark fell back onto his arse as he watched Jack convulse in the chains, eyes wide. The candle knocked over and landing in the salt water pooling around.

Jack screamed.

Mark quickly grabbed a towel and covered Jacks head with it. Then he grabbed a pitcher of the salt water again and poured it onto the towel. This induced the feeling of chocking, of drowning. He let Jack struggle for a few minutes before he pulled the towel off. He was meet with pitch black eyes. Jack went completely still as Mark smiled at him.

“Are you okay doll?” Mark purred. Jack blinked and the blackness disappeared.

“Why did you do that?” Jack asked, voice quiet and testing.

“It’s how I got here.” Mark smiled, rubbing Jacks arms, up to the chains. “A young woman showed me the way. She made me go through trails to get here. I knew you needed more of a push though. It’s been three days.” Mark unlatched the chains and Jacks arms fell to the ground, splashing in the ice water.

“I see. What happened to her?” Jack asked, still unmoving. Mark trailed his fingers across the mans bandaged body.

“I killed her. She wanted to control me.” Mark whispered, kissing Jacks forehead. “But I won’t control you. You can do whatever you want. I just want you to be near me.” Mark purred. Jack moved then. He tilted his head to look up.

“Sounds good to me.” Jack smiled.

 

~~

 

Matt and Ryan where very worried. Jack had apparently gotten better, but they saw it. He was just like Mark now. He didn’t LOOK different, but even through the screen FELT different. His humor hadn’t changed, his jokes hadn’t changed, but somehow he had. People noticed, but Jack had explained he was still a little sick.

Jack hadn’t left L.A. Either. Which fueled one or two fanfictions. Also no one had been to Marks house. So Matt and Ryan had rung up Ken and Felix, asking them to come over, but keep it a secret. So the four of them now sat at a Taco Bell.

“What’s with the secrets?” Ken asked. Matt and Ryan exchanged looks before Matt finally spoke.

“You guys know how Jack seems off now? Well Mark has been that way even before the blue hair! He- he was strange. He had a weird aura around him. He talked to much about horror games and blood. We didn’t question it at first before we began to FEEL it. It creeped us out so we moved out. Now Jack. He’s doing the same things Mark did.” Matt rambled, scratching his upper arm in a nervous twitch.

“Well, that’s just a few things to be worried about.” Felix squinted at them. Ryan sighed.

“We know. But you haven’t- you would get it if you where near him.” Ryan rubbed his forehead.

“Lemme call him, you’ll see.” Matt suddenly growled, pulling out his phone. It rung only once before it was picked up. He put it on speaker.

“Yeah?” Mark hissed. Felix and Ken both leaned backwards unconscionably.

“Hay I was wondering if we could come over for a visit?” Ryan spoke calmly.

“Yeah, sure. Just not now.” Mark sighed before his voice faded, scolding someone.

“Oh, why?” Felix asked.

“Uh, well- Jack!! Stop that!” Mark yelled before Jacks Voice floated into hearing, laughing.

“Sorry babe.” Jack spoke. Everyone exchanged looks.

“Sorry. Just come later, like maybe at seven.” Mark offered.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Ken mumbled as Matt hung up.

 

~~

 

Mark slipped his phone back into his pocket. Jack smiled up at him.

“You’re a dick.” Mark hissed. Jack nodded as he tested another sharp tug. Mark growled.

“Well sorry, I am not good at this.” Jack teased. Mark rolled his eyes and waved Jack away. He grabbed the appendage and tore it right off in one swift moment. The thin arm now hung limp in Marks hands. Jack smiled giddily as he took it from Mark.

“You need to gain some muscles.” Mark whispered, kissing Jacks hair as the Irishman tore into the limb, eating away at it.

“Sorry, I’ll work on it.” Jack smirked.

 

Ver 2

 

Jack had been torn to bits. However he still was awake and alive. He had screamed and screamed. However Mark had just kept hurting him, mocking him, eating at him. Mark was as covered in blood as Jack was. It had been two days, two days of nonstop torture and pain. He wanted to sleep. Gladly that wish came true.

Mark had left to go break someone else’s spine. He was left alone. So he slept, but he also woke up. He didn’t know how, or why, but he suddenly understood. This was good. He NEEDED this. He needed the tear of flesh, the rip juicy sound of blood splattering. He WANTED it. So when he heard four pares of feet begin to walk through the house had pulled at his chains, making as much noise as possible.

 

~~

 

Felix and Ken had traveled to L.A. On request of Matt and Ryan. They had waited until Mark had left to go inside. Matt still had a key.

Inside was silent at first until the rattle of chains sounded. They rushed towards the cellar door and flung it open. The scent of blood and salt assaulted them, but they went downstairs all the same. Upon catching sight of Jack they all froze. He was almost fleshles. The first few layers of skin having been peeled away, his lips torn and cracked beyond repair, one split going down to his chin, sewed up with back thread. Felix had instantly tried to free him. Jacks eyes where open, but glossed over. Ken found a hammer, covered in blood, and slammed it down onto the cuffs that held Jack.

“Sean!” Ryan yelled, grabbing the smaller male before he could fall. Jack leaned against him, limp. Then slowly he moved his arm, and with unnatural strength he grabbed Ryan’s neck, pushing him back slowly.

“Jack! Stop!” Felix yelled, but Jack just smiled, his lips splitting again.

“I know what Mark wanted me to see now. I need this. I need to feel the pain, the splash of blood. I need to eat it!” Jack purred happily. His friends backed away, but Ryan just paled. “Would you like to learn~?” Jack purred.

 

~~

 

Mark came home to a silent house. He found the door open. This set his nerves off. He dashed to the basement only to find Jack, sitting in the middle of a pool of blood, bodies of their friends limp and dead. Mark smiled.

“So you saw it?” Mark asked. Jack looked up and smiled, eyes blacker than anything ever.

“Yes.” He purred. His skin had scabbed over and it looked heavenly. The pattern of his skin was perfect. Mark knelt down and cupped his face in his hands. He kissed Jack, kissed him with all the passion he felt. Then he stopped. He pulled away and looked down. Jack had a hand saw, and had it sunk into Marks leg.

“Why?” Mark asked, not worried, just curious.

“I want to taste you Mark!” Jack purred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first things first. I don't like writing smut for two different reasons. 1. I am asexual 2. I think that it is kinda disrespectful. However I am very very comfortable writing these two characters. I want to expand my ability and these two are the only two who I feel comfortable steeping into. Also yeah when I write a story I put myself into my characters shoes. So this was really weird! But enjoy! I will probably never write septiplier smut again but this was just an excuse to start learning how to write it. :)

The house smelled of something distinctively wooden. It was warm, comforting, almost dizzying. Jack loved it. He leaned back and took a deep breath.

  
  


“You seem happy.” Mark purred. Jack opened his eyes to see Mark holding a platter of meat. It smelled heavenly. Jack licked his chops. Well the raw meat tasted liked pure ecstasy it wasn't very healthy. It also didn't go well with wine. Jack watched Mark carry in three platters of meat, each prepared in their own way.

  
  


“Three? We had four.” Jack commented. Mark smiled.

  
  


“Yes however I found it fitting to have Matt and Ryan together. I didn't use it all, the rest is in a chest freezer downstairs.” Mark explained. Jack could tell who was who now that he saw it.

  
  


“You grilled Ken?” Jack asked. He found that comedic.

  
  


“Yeah, I grilled his thighs. I also made a gravy for it.” Mark explained as he sat down.

  
  


“That sounds amazing!” Jack smiled widely. Mark smiled back.

  
  


“Well lets eat.” Mark grabbed a plate of Felix.

  
  


~~

  
  


Jack licked the juice from his fingers. The chunks of meat from Matt and Ryan where amazing. He groaned and leaned back.

  
  


“You enjoying yourself?” Mark asked, eyes trailing along his neck. The scars showing from his collar.

  
  


“Very much so.” Jack smirked. Mark licked his lips.

  
  


“Do you want some wine?” Mark asked, holding the bottle up. Jack smiled and nodded. Mark smirked and poured some into his own glass. He then filed his mouth with it. Jack raised an eyebrow. Mark crooked his finger, beckoning Jack to lean forward. Jack obeyed. He leaned over the table and brushed his lips against Marks. Mark gripped Jacks hair and slammed their mouths together. The wine poured from Marks lips down Jacks throat. A moan tore from Jacks chest.

  
  


“How was that?” Mark whispered.

  
  


“My- Fuck. Mark you-” Jack groan to finish his sentence. Mark raised an eyebrow.

  
  


“What?” He laughed. Jack frowned and leaned back. He kicked his chair over as he rounded the table to stand in front of Mark.

  
  


“You made this meal. You- do you know how hot this is. Ugh no that's not the word. How- how bewitching this is. Yeah, that's right.” Jack's eyes where heavy lidded and pitch black. Mark licked his lips.

  
  


“Come here.” Mark growled, hands digging into Jacks hips and pulling him onto his lap.

  
  


“Mark I want this every night. I want to hunt everyday and eat every night. I never want to lose the feeling. This high, this euphoria.” Jack pleaded as Mark kissed his neck.

  
  


“You will get it. You can have whatever you want.” Mark promised. Jack pulled Mark off of him and looked into his eyes. Both men had eyes that looked like deep space. The lust that shown was like the most captivating galaxy.

  
  


“You-” Jack halted his words. “I don't know how to describe you.” He whispered. Mark's hips snapped up.

  
  


“Fuck that was unreasonably sexy.” Mark threw his head back. All resolve was gone. All ability to hold his lust in was dissolved by the way Jack spoke.

  
  


Jack flinch in surprise at that. He wanted to say something again but the feeling of the other man losing his hold on the world set his own heart racing. He leaned forward and bit down on the underside of Marks chin. He didn't draw blood, he didn't suck. He just held him there. Kept his from looking down. He pushed down on Marks gut, stilling his movements. Mark whined. Jack dug his nails into his skin through the shirt.

  
  


“Jack p-please.” Mark whined. Jack moved his mouth from Marks chin to just above his Adam's apple. He didn't cut off his air, just held him in his place.

  
  


“Beg.” Jack mumbled against the skin. Mark let out a sound that was in no way human. It wasn't a moan or a whine. It was a sob of pleasure that grated against his ears. Jack felt his insides snap. He ground his hips down at a speed that nearly cracked his bones. He heard Mark make that sound again and again. It was the only sound he made.

  
  


“Jack! Fuck!” Mark gasped in a breath and Jack felt it. Felt the air as it slid down his throat. His lips felt like they where on fire. His gut tightened as his eyes tingled with what felt like freezing fire. He pulled away to see Mark arch up into him.

  
  


“No broken body could ever look more intoxicating than you.” Jack spoke smoothly. Mark blinked a few times before he could even see again. He looked up to meet Jacks eyes.

  
  


“You want me to feed you?” He smirked. Jack smiled back, still perched in Mark's lap. He let his mouth fall open and made the most seductive face he could manage. Mark bit his lip. His hand found one of the chunks of meat and slid it into Jack mouth. Jack sucked the juice from Mark's fingers. Mark leaned forward and licked at the stitch that held his bottom lip together. Jack smiled and pulled Mark hair. He maneuvered Mark mouth to his throat and swallowed the food. Mark nearly passed out at the feeling. His hips snapping up again. Jack laughed.

  
  


“You already ruined those pants.” Jack smiled, then his eyes widened. “Oh you just- right away?” He asked. Mark's face burnt for the sudden orgasm but he smiled all the same.

  
  


“Do that again.” He begged, lips and teeth assaulting his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this anyway?


	4. Chapter 4




End file.
